Incompris
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Un petit OS fait 2:22 du matin. un Tensa x Ichigo. Le contexte: Une chambre, deux amis, un geste fait. on mélange le tout et cela entraine une histoire d'amour. Rien que pour les beaux yeux de Tensa, ça vaut le coup d'oeil! ;) (enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien!)


Bonsoir! Eumh un petit OS avec les personnages de **Bleach.** Pourquoi!? Disons que j'me refais l'anime et je suis tombé sur l'épisode le plus triste pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas ça le sujet, n'est-ce pas!?

Ici, nos personnages sont dans le monde réel, Tensa est une personne à part entière, c'est une soirée entre ami et Ichigo, tout comme Ten' sont OCC.

Il s'agit d'un petit OS sans prétention, il a le gout d'une fin heureuse et d'un sourire sur le visage de Tensa... .

Sur ceux, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Incompris.**

Tensa était sans doute un incompris de naissance mais là, il n'en pouvait plus puisqu'il ne connaissait plus ces propres sentiments. Cela faisait des années qu'il se battait avec le même jeune homme, des années qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre mais aujourd'hui, il avait oublié comment cette guerre avait commencé. C'est peut-être le jour où ce roux l'avait traité, ou quand il l'avait humilié en public, ou bien encore quand il avait essayé de se venger du piège qu'il avait lui-même tendu. Il ne savait pas et c'est bien pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il se remettait en question. Il y avait tant de contradiction en lui. Pour vrai, Ichigo et lui étaient amis, du moins c'est comme ça qu'ils étaient perçu la plupart du temps mais la réalité était tout autre.

Quand ce roux s'approchait trop près de lui, Tensa était mal à l'aise, oppressé de cette présence si proche de son corps. Quand ce roux le foudroyait du regard, quand il ressentait cette colère malsaine, Tensa était animé d'une sorte de fougue en plus de sa colère apparente. Quand ce roux parlait à une autre personne que lui, Tensa avait mal. Ce sont toutes ces choses qui le rendaient nerveux en la présence d'Ichigo mais c'est aussi tous ces sentiments qui le rendaient encore plus hargneux envers lui. Et malgré ça, malgré le fait qu'il voulait se comprendre, il avait aussi peur. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir.

C'était assez étrange de se voir de l'extérieur et de ne pas comprendre ces pensées ni ces gestes. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait résoudre cette énigme, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit. Et vu qu'Ichigo se trouvait dans sa chambre, il était sur de cette affirmation. Ce qu'il était occupé de faire !? Rien, du moins à première vue parce qu'en y regardant de plus près ils étaient bien occupé de faire quelque chose. Le roux jouait à la nouvelle console de cet ébène et Tensa, lui, dévisageait ce roux joué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cette chose, il ne savait pas pourquoi il devenait de plus en plus accros à ce roux…c'était étrange. Etrange et pourtant, il se détestait parce qu'il aimait.

_ Qu'est-ce t'as !? L'ébène saisit, il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit et à présent il cherchait une échappatoire, qui était tout trouver déjà.

_ Rien, pourquoi !?

_ Alors arrête de me fixer, tu me déconcentre. Le ton d'Ichigo était clair et sans appel ce à quoi l'autre répond.

_ Comme si. …Trouve une autre excuse au fait que tu ne sais pas jouer ! Le brun se tourne à l'opposé de son ami pour signifier que la conversation était close mais étrangement l'ainé n'était pas d'accord avec cette proposition.

Déposant la manette au sol, il se rapproche silencieusement de son cadet et prend place près de lui. Utilisant l'une de ces mains pour prendre le visage de l'autre entre ces mains, l'ébène saisit de nouveau et rougit de la non-distance entre eux et leurs corps. Ces grands yeux bleus reflétaient l'incompréhension et le roux en profite. Il aimait le déstabilisé, il aimait avoir l'avantage, à chaque fois.

_ Tu te trompes si tu continues de me regarder comme ça, tu comprendras pourquoi je te disais d'arrêter.

_ J'te regarde comment !? T'es qu'un crétin. Ouais voilà, j'regarde un crétin et alors, y'a quoi de si surprenant !? Le plus jeune des deux avait du répondant, ça personne ne pouvait le nier même quand il était gêné d'une situation et le roux en souriait. C'était sans doute ça qui l'attirait le plus.

_ Ne joue pas à ça, Ten'…je pourrais te surprendre.

_ Ouais ouais. En attendant…recule et va rejouer à tes petites affaires.

_ Nerveux !? Ichigo aimait beaucoup jouer avec ce brun depuis quelques temps et il aimait beaucoup la proximité qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui. Cependant, il fait ce que Tensa lui demande et s'éloigne de son ami non sans un vilain rictus perchait sur ces lèvres.

_ T'es chiant ! Laisse-moi tranquille…allez dégage !

Tensa pousse brusquement son ami loin de lui et se lève de son lit pour se rendre près de la fenêtre. Il avait besoin de souffler, de faire abstraction de la présence à ces côtés et de se contrôler un peu mieux. Il ne comprenait pas son cœur, à l'instant ou l'autre l'avait touché, ou l'autre se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui…il avait senti son ventre se nouer et son palpitant faire des bons énorme. Il se faisait peur. Et à être trop dans ces pensées, il saisit de nouveau et se rend compte trop tard de la présence d'Ichigo à ces côtés…encore une fois.

_ Quoi encore !? Le regard noir de Tensa aurait dû le dissuader de tout commentaire et pourtant. Le roux était trop borné et en ce moment même trop désireux d'une chose qu'il pouvait avoir. Il en était sûr. Alors sans trop réfléchir, Ichigo empoigne le brun par sa chevelure et le coince entre le mur derrière lui et son propre corps. L'ébène était surprit, étonné de cette soudaine brusquerie et les deux mains plaquées sur le torse du plus grand, il essaie de s'échapper.

_ Il faut que tu arrêtes. Ou alors tu en as aussi envie !?

Tensa était désorienté, il ne savait pas de quoi ce roux pouvait parler. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens sans grand succès, l'autre le tenait toujours fermement et son visage était trop près du sien. Il ne voyait plus que cette chose en vérité, cette bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, ce regard ambre qui le fixait intensément et ces mains qui le touchaient avec beaucoup de certitude. Ichigo attendait une réponse et en attendant celle-ci, il dévisageait celui qu'il avait entre ces mains, son regard azur qui lui faisait parfois perdre ces moyens, son visage fin ayant les traits d'un enfant juvénile, cette peau si blanche qu'il aimerait gouter et ce corps plus petit et plus frêle que le sien qu'il aimerait coucher sur ce lit. Alors quand il entend de nouveau la voix de ce brun, il resserre un peu sa prise, sa voix était si envoutante, si belle et pourtant froide.

_ Envie…envie de quoi !?

Tensa était mal à l'aise et son regard, fuyant. Et tous ces signes étaient excitants pour Ichigo s'est sans doute pour ça qu'il se jette sur les lèvres de son ami, sauvagement. Ce baiser était pressant, envier de ces sens et pendant que ces lèvres rencontraient pour la première celle de ce brun, pas une seule fois, il ne lâche cette ébène de ces mains. Au contraire, elles devenaient activent du moins jusqu'à ce que ce brun réussisse à casser le baiser et éloigner ce roux de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! T'es malade ! Pourquoi !? …Enfoiré ! Ichigo ne regrettait pas mais il était peiné de ce qu'il entendait, ça faisait mal d'être rejetait non !? Oui, bien sûr, ça faisait toujours mal.

_ Calme-toi…, si tu ne veux pas, alors on oublie. Le roux s'éloigne volontairement cette fois de ce brun et reprend sa place sur le lit de son ami. Tensa n'était pas de cette avis et il voulait des explications, il était troublé de ce baiser, son cœur ne cessait de tambourinait et son ventre faisait des saltos ! Il ne comprenait pas…pourquoi son cœur pensait avoir apprécié alors que sa tête, elle disait le contraire !?

_ Quoi !? Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Dis-moi ! Dis-le-moi, crétin !

_ Disons que l'amour nous fait faire des choses stupides parfois, tu ne crois pas !? J't'ai dit d'oublier, alors oublie maintenant.

Le jeune brun regarde réellement celui qui venait de l'embrasser, c'était son premier baiser, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il était en colère parce qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi. Il soupire et prend place près de son ami, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il avait parlé d'amour. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Ichigo était amoureux de lui !? Qu'il le considérait autrement que comme un ami !? Est-ce qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose aussi pour lui ou pas !? Cela pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ces réactions depuis quelques temps en sa présence. Peut-être qu'Ichigo avait la réponse à ces problèmes. Peut-être que ce roux l'avait compris mieux que lui-même. Et dans ces réflexions, il ne voit pas ce roux le fixer avec tendresse, il ne le voit pas parce qu'il n'y croit pas.

_ Tu veux bien recommencer !? C'était au tour d'Ichigo de saisir. Avait-il bien entendu Tensa lui demander de l'embrasser !? C'était inimaginable et pourtant il en crevait d'envie.

_ Pourquoi !?

_ Bien…je n'ai pas eu le temps de…- arrête de poser des questions et fait ce que j'te dis ! Le rouge aux joues, ce brun lui répond, assez penaud et gêné aussi.

_ …Casse-couille ! Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il passe l'une de ces mains sur la joue de l'autre et que leurs lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau. D'abord en surface, Ichigo n'ose pas approfondir le baiser mais quand il sent les mains de Tensa frôler son cou et s'appuyer sur ces lèvres, il se dit que l'autre en serait ravi. Alors tranquillement, le baiser prend de l'ampleur, leurs langues se câline pour la première fois et même si le brun est passif, très vite il oublie son inexpérience et suit chaque mouvement de ce roux avec envie et entrain. Il aimait ce qu'il était occupé de faire, aimé la proximité qu'il avait avec ce roux et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se comprenait.

Pourtant, parce que l'air était vital pour chaque être humain, ils relâchent la pression et cesse le baiser tendrement. Les yeux clos, Tensa appréciait encore cet échange tandis qu'Ichigo le contempler et le réveille en déposant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres charnues et rougis de son ami. Revenant à la réalité, l'ébène caresse ces lèvres puis un doux sourire s'en suit. Il était amoureux. Voilà pourquoi il ne comprenait pas les signes que son corps lui donnait, il ne les comprenait pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Et sans prévenir son roux, il saute sur son ainé et l'embrasse de nouveau. Un rire sort de la bouche d'Ichigo, il était heureux que ces sentiments soit réciproques, heureux de pouvoir enfin dire que ce brun lui appartenait ! Parce que c'était un fait, il était amoureux de Tensa depuis près d'un an et jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait osé le lui avouer.

[…]

* * *

Tadam!

Nian-nian!? (Je sais), Happy end!? (j'adore), Bizarre!? (je ne trouve pas), Tensa est mignon!? (j'avoue).

Je n'attends pas spécialement de reviews. Cet OS est là pour me faire plaisir, parce que je trouve que ce couple est mignon. Et parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul OS qui existe sur eux! :O Pas croyable! Il faut que ça change! Je veux plus de **Tensa x Ichigo**!

Bonne soirée/journée!

(J'espère que mon appel sera entendu! u_u)

** Sam-Elias.**


End file.
